Unexpected Ends
by Russetfur1128
Summary: Rowan and Freddy are about as different as two creatures can possibly be. Yet the two find they have more in common then they think. (First story in the Forest Series)
1. Prologue - ? ? ?

**? ? ?:**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a sunlit clearing. I saw a wall made of branches and ivy built into the trees on the edges.

Numerous dens were built into the barrier. However, this was the only sign of inhabitance.

I turned around to see my mother emerge through a gap in the wall.

"Mother!" I cried out with happiness.

"I bring news about Gemini's cubs," she said, seriously.

I frowned. "What news?" I asked "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "One of them has great potential, though she must be guided along that path," my mother said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just know, a time will come when demon becomes angel and enemy becomes friend. The forest will unite under the guidance of the shooting star."


	2. Chapter 1 - Rowan

**Rowan:**

I woke up and snuck out of camp. I ran through the moonlit forest, grinning.

" _Finally, I'm free to just be me!"_ I thought. I ran up a steep slope, digging my sharp claws into tree roots to aid me in my climb. When the slope began to level out, it began to also get rockier. I stopped at the edge of a slab of flat rock that overlooked a small town. I looked down at it and smiled sadly. "I wish I could see what it was like there," I said aloud.

It was forbidden for members of my pack to go into town, other than for scavenging for food in the worst months of winter. Even then, though, I was never chosen to go. Even though I had been a member of the pack since I could remember, many of the older pack members didn't trust me, due to the fact that I was born outside the pack.

Occasionally, I would get to see one of the residents of the town, when they were foolish enough to wander close to the pack's territory. There were two younger humans that never seemed to learn, however, and I often saw the two being chased off by other members of my pack. I never chased them off, because to me, it didn't seem like they were doing any harm, only looking around. One time, my friend, Fang, tried to chase them off and was hit in the head with some contraption that the girl always carried around. I still tease him about that.

I raised my head to look at the night sky. I always felt more at home under the stars, rather than under the trees. My ears pricked at a branch cracking behind me. I spun around to see a white wolf coming through the trees.

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed, turning back to the town. I let my feet dangle off the edge, unfazed by the drop below.

"That's not the welcome I was looking for," The white wolf said, sitting next to me.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, Star," I said "It's just that I was worried that it was someone like Blaze or Brisk."

"You know those two don't know about this place!" Star said "It's just me, you, and Fang."

"But still," I said "They could've tracked us up here."

"Ah, don't worry about those bullies," Star said "Me and Fang are here for you, I mean," she paused "It doesn't matter who your friends are as long as they are true friends, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

* * *

Star and I ducked back into their den and curled up in our nests. Star fell asleep rather quickly, but I lay awake until close to dawn.

I had always been different than the rest of my pack, I didn't seem to need as much sleep as them, I couldn't "turn beast" as they say, and I was the only one who could appear fully human. Even my eyes differed from everyone else's. I always felt out of place with the pack, but didn't want to leave my friends. I knew that they would never leave, so I didn't even suggest it.


	3. Chapter 2 - Freddy

**Freddy:**

I woke up to my younger sister poking him in the side.

"Freddy!" she whispered "Look at the stars!"

I looked up to see the stars looking the same as they always had. "What about them?" I asked, quietly, as not to wake the rest of their herd.

"Their brighter than I've ever seen!" my sister said, raising her voice.

"Fawn, be quiet!" I hissed.

"Sorry," Fawn whispered back. "I just think their beautiful!"

"Good for you," I mumbled "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." I put my head back down and went to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by a kick to the face. I sat up to see my herd running away. I sighed.

"So much for peace and quiet." I stood up and took off after them. Eventually they stopped at the edge of a forest and I started to look for Fawn.

"Fawn, where are you?" I called out. I approached a girl with a lighter coat than his. "Have you seen my sister?" I asked her.

"Sorry Freddy, I haven't seen her since last night." She shook her head "She probably has wondered off into the woods somewhere, knowing her."

I sighed. "Thanks Ray," I said, then galloped into the forest.

* * *

I wasn't used to being in such a quiet place, and I jumped at every slight noise. My ears flicked back and forth at every rustle of the leaves and trill of a bird.

"Fawn?" I called out "This isn't funny anymore!" I walked through the dappled sunlight that glinted brightly off my spots. I continued to glance around for my sister.

A bird shrieked directly behind me and I whipped around. I backed up and slipped as something caught my hind leg. I cried out in pain as my chin hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 3 - Rowan

**Rowan:**

 _I ran through the sun-dappled forest. My eyes scanned the bushes for any movement. Suddenly, I saw a flash of white. I darted after the white tail of my best friend, Star. I had almost caught up and was getting ready to leap, but the sun suddenly shone in my eyes._

I woke up and squinted against the glare of the sunlight filtering in through the woven branches of the den. The rest of my den-mates were still sleeping peacefully, so I carefully stepped over them.

" _I might as well hunt,"_ I thought, looking towards the center of the camp, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the rotting carcass of a centaur.

The rest of the pack found no harm in hunting other sentient beings, like centaurs and cervitaurs, but I refused to even eat them. I'd much rather eat a rabbit or possum than another creature who thought and felt in the same way as me.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a cry of distress. I laid her ears back.

" _I bet it's another poor animal caught in one of Chase's traps,"_ I thought disdainfully.

Chase was one of the more experienced werewolves in my pack and one of the few who used human technology to hunt.

I ran towards the sound and saw a young cervitaur with his hind leg caught in a trap. His eyes widened when he saw me and became more frantic.

I ignored him and started to dig at the root that the wire was tied to. I had learned how Chase's traps worked, and how to get them undone without hurting the trapped creature too badly.

After digging for a while, the root came loose and the wire slid off. The loop around the cervitaur's leg loosened, and he was able to limp away.

I didn't have long to feel proud, however, because I was confronted.

"You!" A voice called from the brambles.

I whipped around to see a black and brown wolf emerging from them.

"You're the one who keeps messing up Chase's traps, you little traitor!"

I laid her ears back and sunk into a submissive pose. "I'm sorry," I whimpered at the older wolf.

"Sorry doesn't get the food back that you just cost us!" he snarled.

* * *

I did my best to keep my head high as I was escorted back to camp like a prisoner. Star and Fang stared at me as I was shoved unceremoniously in front of the meeting rock. I stared defiantly at the black wolf that was standing at the base of the rock.

"Is what Scratch said true?" the black wolf asked. "That you have been the cause of the ruined traps?" she paused "The reason we have had less food?"

I rolled my eyes _"We already have too much food than we know what to do with, it doesn't matter if I mess with the traps or not."_

"I feel that it is disgraceful that we consume others with the same thoughts and feelings as us," I said, defiantly.

The pack gasped. How dare such a young pup speak out against the leader, and one not pack-born no less! Even Star and Fang looked astonished.

"If that is how you feel, you don't have to hunt with the rest of us, or eat what we eat," the black wolf said "But I will _not_ have the rest of the pack suffer because of it!" She approached me. "Either you stop this nonsense, or you leave and _**never come back!"**_ she snarled the last part.

I didn't back down. "Then I guess I'll leave," I said calmly. I went over to my friends to say goodbye, but Fang turned away without a word. I opened my mouth to talk, but Star stopped me.

"Don't talk to me," she said, bitterly "To think I called you my friend. If I had known about this, I would have stopped spending time with you a _long_ time ago."

* * *

I sat on the cliff, in my half-human form. I felt the tears run down my face. I had just lost the only two friends I had ever had in one single moment. I had always thought of Star as a sister, but now I had no one.


	5. Chapter 4 - Freddy

**Freddy:**

I pulled against the wire that held my leg, but it didn't budge. I twisted around and tried to pull it loose with my fingers, but I just succeeded in cutting them.

"Can anyone hear me?!" I called "Help me!"

I fell silent as I heard a rustle from the bushes. "Fawn?" I called out quietly "Is that you?"

I felt my ears droop in defeat when I saw that it was a wolf.

" _I'm a goner,"_ I thought sadly. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst, but nothing happened. My ears alerted at a scraping sound and I opened my eyes. I twisted around to see that the wolf was digging at a tree root. The sun was glinting off of something shiny tied to it and I realized that it was the other end of the wire. I watched in fascination as the wolf kept digging. When the root was finally dug up, the wire slid off and I fell to the ground. I stood up, and limped away as fast I he could.

* * *

" _Why did it help me?" I_ thought. I had stopped to rest after a while and inspected the cut on my leg. It was pretty bad, but I supposed that things could've been worse. I stood up and limped in the direction of where the rest of my herd had been earlier, but when I got there, there was no one there. I couldn't see anyone or any sign of danger, so I just lay down.

* * *

I was alerted by a noise and didn't wait to find out what it was. I heaved myself to my hooves and started off again. I realized that I was close to a town and relaxed, most predators avoided human civilizations when they could. I laid down near a tree and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 5 - Rowan

**Rowan:**

I woke up and realized that the sun was nearly at its highest point. My stomach rumbled and I decided to hunt. I sniffed the air for any sign of my former pack before going into the woods. I carefully picked my way down the slope until I set paw on level ground again. As I neared the border of the woods and the town, I saw a cabin with two human children playing outside. I quickly recognized the girl with the bright clothing and the boy with the pine tree hat. They were the two that were often seen in the woods. Remembering the last encounter I witnessed, I quickly skirted the edge and left them behind.

* * *

I finally spotted the white tail of a rabbit and crouched down, getting ready to strike. I leapt onto the animal and bit down, snapping its neck.

* * *

I slipped in between buildings, wary of being spotted. I eventually sat down in a dark alley and watched the people walk by. I had never been so close to them before, but it still felt like I was a world away.

* * *

I was heading back to the woods when I noticed a wire that had clothing on it. I knew that some humans had them to dry clothes.

I crept up next to one of the poles, then hesitated. I glanced around, darted out, and then leapt up and pulled down a black shirt and a pair of pants. I gripped them tightly and ran off before I could be noticed.

* * *

I lay down, too tired to travel much further. I was still uncomfortably close to my former territory and hoped that I wouldn't be discovered. I glanced up and sighed.

" _Can't even see the stars,"_ I thought sadly before dozing off.

* * *

I took a deep breath before starting off again. I had decided to move farther away from my old pack before I further explored the town. I walked along a stream and glanced at my distorted reflection. I gave a small smile and then continued on.

I finally stopped in a clearing and decided to stay here. I chose a large, sturdy tree that was at the edge to be the support for my home. I found thick branches to be the structure, and some ivy tendrils to weave into the frame to hold it together.

Tears began to run down my face as I remembered doing this with Star and Fang.

* * *

" _Bring that bit of ivy over here, will you," Fang said._

 _Star looked over at her brother. "Okay, gimme a sec." She started pulling a strand that stuck out of the tangled knot and fell back as it came out. She tumbled backward and ended up getting herself tangled in the plant._

 _Fang rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah," he remarked sarcastically "You're a_ great _help."_

 _I giggled and went over to help my friend. Once Star was finally untangled, we worked together to weave the ivy into our den._

 _Every once in a while, one of our den-mates would shove or kick at us, but we just ignored it. Slowly, but surly we patched up the hole that had been caused by a bad windstorm and we stood back to admire our handiwork._

" _I think that looks pretty good," Star said, smiling._

" _Yeah, 'cause_ we _did most of the work," one of our den-mates sneered._

" _Shut up, Rift!" Fang snarled "We helped just as much as you did!"_

 _I touched Fang. "Leave him," I said "he's just trying to get a rise out of us."_

* * *

I shook off the memory and finished the small shelter. I lined the inside with moss and leaves and stood up. I stretched and walked around the clearing. I found that I was near the edge of a lake and headed towards it. I took a few paces out into the water and stopped.

I shivered. "This is freezing!" I cried out. I wasn't in too deep, but my "new" pants were still soaked. I walked back to the shore and sat down on the rocks. I wrinkled my nose at the feeling of wet fabric against my skin. I lay back and just stared at the sky for a while before I decided to do something about it.

I carefully chewed on one pant leg. I grimaced, the taste of the fabric and lake water was just disgusting. I chewed about half of it off, then started on the other side. When I was finished, I went back to the stream I had passed before and washed my mouth of the vile taste.

* * *

The next day, I headed back in the direction of the town. Once I got there, I kept to the shadows, afraid of what might happen if I was seen.

Of course, I did get spotted by a few people, but they really didn't give me a second glance. Eventually, I stopped hanging back and walked out in the sunlight.

* * *

I noticed that the streets had become emptier, and I wondered why. I didn't really feel comfortable going up and talking to people, so I decided to just head back home.

* * *

When I reached the edge of the forest, I noticed the cervitaur from before. I approached him, but he didn't respond. I realized that he was sleeping, and got closer. I could clearly see the leg that was caught in the trap and I grimaced; His leg looked infected.

I debated whether to wake him up or just try to help him. I decided that she should just try to help him and ran back to my shelter as fast as I could.

Once I got there, I grabbed the bottom halves of my pant legs and ran back towards the town, hoping that the cervitaur was still there. I stopped at the stream to wash the mud from the fabric, as that would just make things worse.

I ran back to where the cervitaur was and breathed a sigh of relief. I crouched down next to him and started to wipe away the blood and grit from his cut. I tensed when he moved, but a glance proved that he was still asleep.

* * *

I was wrapping his leg when he finally woke up. He began to attempt to get up and I stepped back.

"Please, stay still!" I cried out "I'm only trying to help you!"

The cervitaur gave me a curious glace, that I was sure was also slightly wary.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because..." I trailed off. "Because I just don't like seeing anyone hurt." I stared at him "Besides, you're in no shape to be running off, your leg is really hurt."

The cervitaur lay back down with a sigh. "You're right; I wouldn't be able to make it very far, anyways." He stared at me. "Why do you even care if I'm injured?" he asked "It would make me far easier to catch."

I looked up. "I don't eat sentient beings," I said, simply.

The cervitaur lay back down, but said nothing. I finished wrapping his lag and tied the fabric to keep it secure.

"I'm Rowan, by the way," I said.

"Freddy," the cervitaur replied, glancing at me.


	7. Chapter 6 - Freddy

**Freddy:**

I woke up to feel someone messing with my injured leg. I began to attempt to get up, but someone cried out.

"Please, stay still!" she said "I'm only trying to help you!"

I gave the girl a curious glace, she was similar to a werewolf, yet she looked more human. I quickly recognized the darker brown patches on her legs and tail; it was the wolf who had helped me a few days ago.

"Why?" I asked her, slightly wary.

"Because..." she trailed off. "Because I just don't like seeing anyone hurt." she stared at me "Besides, you're in no shape to be running off, your leg is really hurt."

I lay back down with a sigh. "You're right; I wouldn't be able to make it very far, anyways." I stared at her. "Why do you even care if I'm injured?" I asked "It would make me far easier to catch."

The wolf-girl looked up from wrapping my leg. "I don't eat sentient beings," she said, simply.

I lay back down. _"Well, that's a relief,"_ I thought.

The girl finished wrapping my leg and tied the fabric to keep it secure.

"I'm Rowan, by the way," she said.

"Freddy," I answered, glancing at her.

I began to appreciate Rowan's company and began to trust her more. Rowan was very kind and considerate towards me and was a pretty good friend. On the occasion that another predator would try to hunt me, Rowan was always there to chase them off. Also, she never ate around me, perhapse she took into consideration that the smell of meat makes me feel nauseous.

One day, I woke up to Rowan poking me. "Oh, you're awake!" she cried out, happily.

"I am now," I retorted, drowsily.

"Well, I was thinking we could move to a place a bit safer," Rowan said, helping me to my hooves.

"Okay?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my home with me." Rowan asked.

I immediately felt kinda betrayed, I had trusted her! "I thought you said you didn't want me to be hurt?!" I accused.

Rowan looked taken aback. "I don't! That's why I offered to take you somewhere far away from my old pack!"

I stared at her. "Your _old_ pack?" I asked.

Rowan looked at her feet. "They kinda caught me helping you the first time, and was kicked out."

I felt kinda sorry for her. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," I apologized, rather embarrassed.

Rowan gave a small smile. "It's okay," she said "I probably should've explained more clearly."

I limped along beside Rowan. I slipped and splashed into the brook.

Rowan giggled. "I don't think being wet will be very helpful," she commented.

"Ha, ha," I replied, sarcastically.

Rowan helped me out onto the bank and we stopped to rest. The warm sun made me sleepy and I soon dozed off.

* * *

After our nap, we set off again. Rowan and I continued along the stream, occasionally stopping for a drink. It was nearly nightfall by the time we reached our destination.

"Here we are!" Rowan said, cheerfully, as we entered a clearing.

"Nice, but where's everyone else?" I asked, curiously.

Rowan looked sad for a moment. "There is no one else here; It's only going to be me and you."

"Oh, okay," I said. "That's fine, I don't mind."

"Anyways, " Rowan continued "You can stay in my den until yours is built."

I shook my head. "I'm rather used to sleeping outside, it's fine, really."

* * *

Rowan wouldn't have any of it. I smiled, her curled up next to me. I'd never had a real friend before, Fawn was my little sister, so I had to be around her; Ray was just a herd-mate, but really a good friend. I gave a small laugh, to think this was the place I finally felt like I belonged.


	8. Chapter 7 - Rowan

**Rowan:**

I woke up and left the den. Freddy was still asleep, though that didn't surprise me. I went to the rocks in the center of the clearing and found that they were still slightly warm from the afternoon sun.

I laid down on my back and gazed up at the stars. I missed the cliff back on my old territory, but this was also a very nice spot.

I heard movement from the den and sat up. I decided to get started on Freddy's den, since I knew I'd be up for a while.

* * *

I ran through the dark forest, easily dodging trees. I had always been able to see exceptionally well in the dark, though felt more at home wherever I could see the sky.

I went back to the ivy-covered tree that I had found before and collected plenty if it before heading back to the clearing.

I chose a tree near mine and got to work tying the branches together and out of the way.

* * *

Once I was done, I returned to my den and lied down next to Freddy again. I soon drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8 - Freddy

**Freddy:**

When I woke up the next day, Rowan was still sleeping. I lay there until she woke up, because I couldn't easily get out without disturbing her.

Once she did wake up, she showed me a new den that she had built.

"It's yours," she told me.

"Thanks" I said, though I was kind of disappointed that I was going to be sleeping on my own again already.

"Do you want to help me build a barrier around the clearing?" she asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I just thought that it might make you feel a little bit safer, having more protection."

"Oh, ok"

"Great," she said "I'll go get what we need. You can just stay here."

"I want to come," I said, not wanting to lose her protection.

"You shouldn't be using that leg too much, you should stay here and rest," she insisted.

"Oh, right. Okay," I relented, realizing that she had a point.

I watched her leave, and I realized that I still felt pretty safe. Less than when Rowan was here, but more than when I was with the herd.

I headed over to my den and saw that it was built in the same way that Rowan's was, although it was bigger. I lay down inside and watched for Rowan, but eventually fell back to sleep.

I woke up to see the start of a barrier built into the trees. I left my den and went over to where Rowan was working.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got back?" I asked her.

"I thought you might need to sleep more, so I just left you," Rowan replied.

"Well I'm awake now, so I can help."

She laughed. "Do you even know how to build the barrier?" she asked.

"Well, no," I admitted. "But you can teach me, right?"

"Yes," she said. "You take the sticks and tie them together with the ivy," she said, showing me. "Once you get close enough to the trees, you work in the branches, okay?"

"Got it."

I needed help a few times at first, and I lost count of how many times Rowan had to fix my mistakes, but we got quite a bit done.

It looked pretty impressive and I smiled as I laid down in my den to go to sleep.

I woke up the next day to find that Rowan had already left. I still had a slight limp, but my leg _was_ getting better. I left the clearing and went to the stream to get a drink.

As I was drinking, my ears twitched at a shift in the bushes, but I brushed it off as being a leaf and continued drinking.

A new scent had just registered when something jumped me from behind. I reared, bleating in fear and slight confusion on instinct.

The thing that hit me began to laugh, and I registered Rowan's voice.

"That was hilarious!" she cried out.

"Was not!" I denied, embarrassed.

"Yes it was," she persisted "You sounded like a little fawn!"

"It's an instinctual response when I'm startled or frightened," I said, defending myself.

"Sure, but it's still funny!" Rowan said and I flicked my ears.

"Ha, ha," I remarked, sarcastically "You're a riot."

"I know," she retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"If you're done, I'd like to get back to my drink," I said.

"Sure, whatever," she said, absentmindedly.

"What?" I asked "Is there—"

"Shush!" she hissed, cutting me off.

We both stood there quiet and she glanced at me. "If I say run, run," she whispered.

"Way ahead of you," I said. I could hear something, but couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

"Run!" Rowan hissed, and she ran into the bushes.

I didn't think twice before bounding back up the bank and towards the clearing.

It wasn't that far away, but my ankle was killing me by the time I got back. I laid down, panting and tried to calm down.

Rowan came back late that night, and a silver wolf was trailing behind her.

I stood up. "Who the heck is this?" I asked.

"This is Alcor," she told me. "He said he was separated from his clan, and I told him he could stay here."

"Yeah, well then I'm sharing your den again," I said, pointedly.

Alcor came up to me. "Relax, deer-boy, I'm just here for the night and them I'm leaving," He said.

"Hey!" I said.

"What? Not like that?" he said, sneering "I'm not a big fan of you, either."

I huffed and turned away, but he darted in front of me.

"And just to be clear," he hissed "Don't cause me any trouble. I've come a long way and I don't want you getting in my way."

"Don't worry," I retorted "I'll avoid you whenever possible."


	10. Chapter 9 - Alcor

**Alcor:**

I watched as the deer-kid went to a poorly built den. I didn't like being so tough on him, but I didn't want him getting any ideas. I had already been driven out of my home twice, and this third time, I had gotten separated from my clan.

I followed their scent this far, but it had rained recently, so it's been washed away. I sighed and headed towards the other den in the clearing. Maybe I could stay more than one night?

Nah, I wouldn't want to cause anymore trouble.


End file.
